1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery boxes, and particularly to a battery box which readily and securely installs batteries therein.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of electrical devices driven by batteries, and there are a variety of battery boxes for receiving the batteries, which vary corresponding to the type of batteries used in those electrical devices.
A general battery box is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,696,817. The battery box includes a housing section with its upper portion being open, and further includes a positive electrode terminal and a negative electrode terminal arranged respectively on inner end walls of the housing section so as to oppose to each other. The positive electrode terminal is for contacting with positive electrodes of batteries, and the negative electrode terminal is for contacting with negative electrodes of batteries. When batteries are inserted into the housing section of the battery box from the opening, users need identify the positive and negative electrode terminals of the battery box, and the positive and negative electrodes of the batteries for proper installation of the batteries. The above-mentioned battery box is not convenient for use, because users sometimes may not correctly identify positive and negative electrodes of batteries, and positive and negative electrode terminals of the battery box. If batteries are installed incorrectly, damage may occur.
What is desired, therefore, is a battery box of which, users need not be mindful of the polarities of batteries inserted therein.